AMARTE A TI
by Gazziero-Gumi
Summary: Izayoi Takahashi es una joven officegirl en la compañía de Inu no Taisho. Una pintura puede ser el comienzo de un amor más fuerte que el mismísimo tiempo.


**INUYASHA NO NOS PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ES ESCRITO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

ESTE FANFIC ES UN LONG-FIC GRUPAL, ORGANIZADO POR EL GAZZIERO-GUMI, UN GRUPO EN FACEBOOK EN EL CUAL ESCRIBIMOS, COMENTAMOS FICS, Y DE TODO TIPO DE COSAS. SI QUIERES ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, O UNIRTE SÓLO PARA DIVERTIRTE Y CONOCER GENTE CON TUS MISMOS INTERESES, SIGUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES QUE ESTÁN EN NUESTRO PROFILE, TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO!

* * *

**ESTE LONGFIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A:**

**TAI GARCÍA**

**ARTEMISA NEKO-CHAN**

**LILY**

**EN HONOR A SUS CUMPLEAÑOS! DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

_Izayoi Takahashi es una joven officegirl en la compañía de Inu no Taisho. Una pintura puede ser el comienzo de un amor más fuerte que el mismísimo tiempo._

**AMARTE A TI**

**Por Gazziero-Gumi**

**CAPÍTULO 1: MIMICHAN MC**

Podría apostar que todos alguna vez en la vida hemos pasado por _ese _momento. Aquel que es tan increíble que, de pronto, tienes ganas de pellizcarte las mejillas para comprobar que ha sido cierto.

El mío ocurrió junto a un cuadro antiguo.

Verán, hace ya un año entre a trabajar a la compañía Taisho. ¿Qué hacen en la compañía? ¡De todo! Pueden ir desde modas, hasta quién sabe… ¿armas biológicas? Lo que se decía en la empresa era que Inu no Taisho, el dueño y señor de la compañía que dominaba la mayoría de los negocios en todo el norte de China era todo un genio, pero genio con G mayúscula. Se contaba que había terminado la universidad solo a los 18 años y que había hecho como 5 carreras después de eso. Su IQ debía estar más allá de el del mismísimo Einstein. Él había aplicado todos su conocimientos para abrir una empresa variada y, después de 15 años, no era solo el hombre más inteligente de la China entera, sino además era el más rico de todos.

Yo trabajaba simplemente como una simple _officegirl_ de los tantos directores de esa compañía. Ese día era el aniversario de la empresa y se hacían diferentes fiestas, tanto como para la nómina como para los peces gordos (como mi jefe). Yo no tenía nada que hacer allí, salvo claro, escribir el discurso que mi jefe diría y apuntárselo con un aparato para que saliera como el tipo inteligente y preparado que, a veces, cuando quería ver por mi escote no parecía.

Él dio su brillante discurso y se divertía en la fiesta. Verán, solo tengo 23 años. Tengo la tinta de mi título de Administración de Empresas fresca aún en el papel y no pintaba nada en esa reunión, llena de gente con vestidos y trajes que debían costar más que mi alquiler de seis meses juntos. Quería esfumarme y desaparecer del mapa de esa fiesta.

Tomé una copa y me escondí por los pasillos de la gran casa en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Era una de las residencias del Gran Jefe y era hermosa. Había obras de arte casi en cada rincón que te asomaras, altos techos y colores cálidos, muebles de la mejor calidad y vasijas con pinturas que juraba que eran originales. No es que supiera mucho de arte, pero ¡vaya! supongo que si te las puedes permitir, no tiene caso comprar reproducciones.

Hubo una que me atrapó de inmediato. La pintura de un gran lobo sobre las montañas de China. Sí, era la pintura original y debía tener más de mil años. Mirándola con atención, se veían las pequeñas estrías del tiempo sobre el papiro, pero la pintura era tan excepcionalmente buena que los colores aún se veían claramente: marrones, grises, amarillos y brillantes rojos que parecían haber sido hechos con laca de uñas, aunque eso era imposible… ¿verdad? ¿Con qué tipo de pintura lo harían? Me pregunté por lo bajo.

—Solían usar pintura con base de plomo —dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda—. Se dice que el artista la mesclaba incluso con su propia sangre para que el color nunca se fuera y atarlo al espíritu de su propia sangre.

Detrás de mi… bien, detrás de mi había un gigante. No lo decía solo porque fuera increíblemente alto —media casi dos metros—, si no porque su aura era inmensa, apabullante.

Era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto alguna vez en mi vida: un largo y brillante cabello plateado y sostenido sobre su cabeza, y unos ojos dorados que parecían hechos de ascuas de fuego. Allí de pie, vestido con un traje negro y observándome tan pequeña como podía ser yo con mi kimono —no tenía nada más formal para una fiesta como esa—, parecía consumirme. Su sola presencia llenaba la habitación entera, no sabía cómo no lo había sentido llegar.

—¿La fiesta no es de su gusto? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

—Yo… bueno yo… —Me faltaba el aire, no sabía que responder—. Yo… —Tragué duro, una roca cayó en mi estomago—. Yo no vine a la fiesta, vine a trabajar.

—¿A trabajar?

—Sí, mi jefe quería que lo ayudara con su discurso, yo solo vine a… solo me quedé porque quizás me necesite para algo, pero creo que debería irme ya.

—No haga eso, por favor. Si me permite la acompañaré.

—¡No! —Cerré los ojos, llamándome tonta en todos los idiomas que conocía—. Yo… no quiero que me mal interprete, es solo que no pinto nada aquí, todas esas personas son gente de alta sociedad. Yo solo soy una _officegirl_, será mejor que me vaya.

No me detuve a que intentara convencerme, antes de notarlo estaba fuera de la casa rumbo a mi sencillo departamento.

Solo algún tiempo después supe quién era el gigante que me había encontrado en aquella fiesta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ¡Esperamos sus reviews!**

* * *

**Publicación: 14/04/2014**


End file.
